


Know You Now A Cycle's Gone

by Estirose



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: As the Ghostbusters take a trip out to Long Beach, California to bust a ghost, Patty remembers her trip out there with her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishandripen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishandripen/gifts).



Patty shouldered her bag as she walked into the lounge at JFK. It was hard to believe that she and the others were flying to California to bust a ghost or three there, but it was happening. Somehow the city of Long Beach had persuaded the city of New York to let them go all the way across the country, probably by throwing money at New York. Honestly, Patty didn't mind either flying or going to Long Beach; the first time she'd went both flight and city had been pleasant, and the company even more so.

She grinned as she settled down in the area nearest her gate. Across the way, Erin had settled down as well. Abby was shopping, and Holtzmann was hopefully not getting into too much trouble. It had been quite a feat to just get their Proton Packs cleared to fly across the country. They were traveling in their own little jet because it wasn't safe to put them on a commercial flight, or so she'd been told.

Opening her email, her spirits were buoyed even further by the email that had come in. Linda had been her girlfriend during her first visit to both Long Beach and the Queen Mary. Even though they'd rapidly figured out they'd worked better as friends than as lovers, it had been a trip to remember.

"Hej! Mia fantombustisto! Nǐ hǎo ma?" Linda's email started. "Anyway, I hope that you have a good trip over there, and I'm sure that you'll bring those ghosts some peace."

"Wǒ hěn hǎo," Patty wrote back, replying with the only Mandarin she knew. Where her love had always been history, Linda's had always been languages and ghosts. "How are you, babe? Got any more information on the Queen Mary ghosts for me?"

The reply came a few minutes later. "Not much! You know as much as I do."

And Patty did. Two partially-formed male figures in the engine room area of the Queen Mary, around door 13. One little girl fully manifested in what had been the second class pool. One set of lights in a cabin. She was pretty sure she knew who the two men were - they were both named John. The little girl was probably Jackie, but the legends talked about a few others, so Patty wasn't sure. And the lights? Possibly paranormal, since people had been murdered there. It would take a PKE meter to be sure. "Thanks."

In her carryon was a book on the hauntings of the Queen Mary, and she'd read everything she could on the ship itself between getting the assignment and getting to the airport, which had been a few days. The books she'd borrowed had been old friends, ones she'd checked out before from the library, back when Linda had won that Halloween trip to the Queen Mary and they'd gotten a free flight from New York to California. Linda had chatted endlessly about the ghosts while she'd talked about the history, and they'd spent the entire trip in a lovely haze of knowledge.

The chair beside Patty became vacant, and Erin sat beside her. "So, you said this had been a troop ship."

"The Queen Mary? Yeah. A troop ship, a passenger liner, a floating hotel, you name it, she's been it." Patty grinned even more. Even if it was to bust a ghost, she wanted to go back. The Queen Mary felt like history, like the oldest places in New York did. Well, all of New York felt like history to her, but the older places were the ones she loved best. The best thing about this trip was that they got to stay where they were busting the ghost, and staying at the Queen Mary, even in the cheapest rooms, was worth it. "It was launched as a passenger liner in 1934, became a troopship in 1940, went back to being a passenger liner in 1946, then was made into a hotel in the 1970s. Stripped out a lot of the old, good stuff to do it, too."

It had been a shame, given what she'd seen. So much taken out, so much converted. But at least there was something left, and when she'd gone with Linda, she'd loved it so much that she wished she could live there permanently. But they'd both had to return to their jobs at the MTA.

Linda had squeed so much when they'd gone on the tour of all the haunted places at night. In the darkness, it had been easy to visualize someone being there, and Patty soaked up the history while Linda soaked up the legends. It was a surprise after all that time to find that some of the hauntings were true and that there were ghosts that needed busting. 

She'd discussed it with Linda, because they were ghosts that Linda had been so excited about. Linda had grown quiet for a minute or two, and then had responded slowly. "Patty... I think that just because you get rid of the ghosts doesn't mean that you get rid of their legacy. I... I... as much as I like hauntings, I'd rather that these people move on. Descanse em Paz. Rest in peace."

Rest in peace. It was good to hear that from Linda. Patty didn't really want to destroy something that made Linda happy. 

"Besides," Linda said. "There will always be hauntings. Some of them will even be real. We'll take another vacation together, maybe just to enjoy those things that we love. Hey, there's this hotel in Connecticut, I think, there's a little girl haunting it. We should go, next time you need to take a break. Um, or is that more like a busman's holiday?"

"As long as it has history," Patty said with a smile that she knew Linda couldn't see, "I'll be there."

Of course, the job came first. Busting ghosts was what she did now. Holtzmann was sure that her contraptions should send the ghosts to the afterlife where they belonged, rather than in a containment unit in the living world. That had been welcome news to Patty. She didn't want people to suffer forever just because they were dead. Well, at least she didn't want the ones who didn't deserve to suffer to be suffering forever.

"I guess it has a lot of history," Erin told her, bringing her attention to the present. 

Patty just nodded. "I've got a book, if you want to read it."

"I'd like that," Erin said, and Patty pulled it out of her bag. As she handed it to Erin, she could see Abby and Holtzmann emerging from wherever they'd been. Waving at them, she knew that this trip would be almost as good as her last.


End file.
